All I want is Attention!
by Tripoli
Summary: When Wakko feels his brother cares more about Dot than him, he starts to do drastic things to soothe himself.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so the who "Wakko is ignored" idea is a little over done. But the idea just came to me when I was supposed to be doing English work. Ha ha, yeah. Oh yea, I don't own anything, now GET!

Enjoy the story peeps!

* * *

"Once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had two sons," Yakko said one night to his sister Dot, who was smiling as she listened. She loved the story and asked her brother to tell it to her countless times.

"But they wanted a daughter, too," Dot said, leaning her head into Yakko's chest as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder. The youngest Warner always liked to be held, even as a baby. Yakko could remember when they were on the streets, Dot would always be in his lap or curled up next to him.

"Right, so they planted a garden all over the kingdom and on the first day of spring every flower in that garden bloomed. And out of the prettiest flower came…"

"Me!" Dot was grinning ear to ear as she pointed to herself, making Yakko smile even bigger.

"Yup! And so the knight and his bride, Mom and Dad, took you home, and every night at bedtime they would come in and say 'Who's the cutest girl?' and you would say…"

"I am!"

"And they'd ask 'How'd you ever get so cute?" and you'd say…"

"I was born that way!" Yakko had to admit, his sister was pretty cute when she was born.

"And they'd say 'Tell us your name young lady." And you'd say…"

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third. But you can me Dot."

"And they'd say 'Can we call you Dottie?" And you'd say..."

"No. Just Dot. Call me Dottie and you die," Dot said with an innocent smile on her face.

"And mom and dad would laugh and laugh and they'd tickle you…" Yakko tickled her, which made her giggle, "And you'd laugh too! And you would fall asleep with a great big smile in your heart…"

"I like that story... Night Yakko," Dot said, snuggling into her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight sis," Yakko said, pulling the blankets over his sister and kissed her on the forehead. Then turning to the invisable audience, Yakko kissed his hand, "And goodnight Elvis Presley!"

Wakko Warner watched all this from in his bedroom across Dot's. Deep down he knew Yakko loved him as much as their sister, but it was times like these, when Yakko would be with their sister Dot and he was left alone, Wakko couldn't help but feel neglected of attention.

Sighing Wakko layed down and looked up to the wooden ceiling of the water tower. "Dot this, Dot that. She gets everything she wants, it's just not fair!" he said to himself, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.. Reaching for the light next to the bed, he turned it off and turned on his side, all anger turned to sadness and longing. "I just wish sometimes I got the attention..." After ruffling his pillow, Wakko closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Now we all know the saying "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it..."

* * *

I'm so sorry the chapter is so short! But it's an introduction to the story, and I made it as long as I could, but maybe that made it worse... Next chapter coming soon! And I promise it'll be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Okay, Chapter 2 is here, hooray! Umm... Yeah...

* * *

"Wakko, get your butt up, breakfast is ready." Wakko woke up to see his brother standing in the door way, taping his fingers impatiently on the frame.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Wakko muttered, pulling the blankets back and sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking his head to wake up. Everyone knew that the middle child was NOT a morning person. Once Yakko left to go back to the kitchen, he quickly changed into his usual blue turtleneck and placed his red hat on his head, backwards. Wakko walked to the kitchen, where his siblings were already seated and waiting for their brother.

"Took ya long enough..." Dot muttered when Wakko grabbed his plate and sat down next to her. Once Yakko took a seat the three ate their breakfast, which consisted of waffles, bacon, and eggs.

"So, Yakko, who's our new best friend today? Scratchy's out of town today, can't really bug him. And we've already bugged half the people here," Dot said after chewing her bite and swallowing it. An evil smile spread across Yakko's face.

"Well, Ralph seems to be putting on some weight with all the donuts he eats, maybe we can help him out a little bit," Yakko suggested, then shoved a whole egg in his mouth and swallowed whole. "Maybe even see Minerva on the way. HELLLOO NURSE!"

Dot opened her mouth to say her usual line when she noticed Wakko was silent through all of breakfast. "Hey Wakko?" she said, nudging him a bit with her shoulder. Wakko looked up, still chewing on some bacon.

"You, uh, feeling okay? Passing up the chance to say our most famous and loved catch line?" Yakko said, making Dot roll her eyes.

"Boys, go fig," she muttered under her breath, then took a bite of her waffle.

"Wasn't really listening I guess... Say, what are we doing today?" He asked, making Yakko and Dot exchange glances. Yakko mouthed something, and Dot giggled, since whatever he said was funny.

"Geez Wakko, weren't you listening to anything we've said?" Dot said, her giggling turned into full force laughing along with Yakko. Wakko's face was turning red as he stood up, making the chair fall to the ground with a loud clash, startling the two laughing Warners.

"Oh, just SHUT UP and get off my back!" Wakko yelled, grabbing his plate and slamming it on the counter, leaving a rather big crack on the bottom. The two siblings stared dumbfounded as their fuming brother stomped out of the kitchen in the direction of his room. They winced slightly when they heard his door slam.

"What's the bug up his butt?" Yakko asked, looking at where his brother once stood. Dot shrugged and ate the last of her egg. Deep down Yakko knew something was upsetting the middle Warner, but he shrugged it off and finished his breakfast.

"The only real time he shows 'concern' is when he teases me! And yet he shows his full caring side when his precious _Dot_ is upset," Wakko muttered darkly to himself, flopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He wandered back to his thoughts last night. "Heck, she even gets her own story! Thinks she's so cute... Pile of garbage is cuter..." A rush of anger waved over Wakko as he sprung up and punched the nearest thing- the mirror next to his bed. It shattered into a million pieces, glass flying everywhere. Wakko's hand was bleeding, but he felt much better. The bleeding stopped after a couple minutes, and Wakko switched the old glove with a new one from his bag.

"Wakko? It's time to bother our very favorite guard in the whole wide word- Ralph!" Yakko's voice called from outside. Wakko looked to the glass on the floor, and decided to clean it up later.

"Okay, coming!" Wakko hollered back. Opening the door he saw Yakko and Dot standing there.

"Took ya long enough... Are you going to throw another hissy fit?" Dot said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Wakko glared at her for a moment, but replaced it with a smile, his tongue hanging out. "Ah, Don't worry, I'm feeling better now. Let's go before Ralph goes somewhere else," he said, following his brother in the direction of the door. Once the three left the tower and were at the railing, they joined hands and jumped, landing softly on their feet.

The Warners spun around and changed into safari clothes. "Day one: 1:15. No sign of our chubby friend, but we'll keep searching," Yakko said into a voice recorder, taking out a pair of binoculars and looking around. "Ah-ha! There he is. Eating his food of choice- Half a dozen-make that a dozen- donuts and a Supersize Me coffee!" Yakko pointed to the guard, who was indeed eating what he said.

"Daa... get in the tower..." Ralph said when he spotted them, grabbing a net and running in their direction. The Warners grinned and ran away, Ralph not to far behind them.

"Come on Ralphie, runnings good for ya!" Yakko called, rounding a street corner and narrowly avoided the net.

"Yous gets back here nows!" Ralph said, swinging the net once again, and catching the nearest object in his path- an old lady.

"You young people these days! No respect for the elderly!" The lady said angerly, throwing off the net and attacking the poor guard with her cane, then walked away. The Warners watched this with amusement across the street.

"Come on Ralphie! Quit playing with the lady and just try to catch us!" Wakko yelled, waving at Ralph. Yakko looked to the invisible audience and kissed his hand.

"Goodnight everybody!" he said, but then started to run when the guard starting chasing them again. It wasn't too long before Ralph had chased the poor siblings against the building preventing them from going anywhere.

"Split up!" Yakko hollered, and the three sibs went in random directions. Yakko to the left, Wakko to the right, and Dot went over his head and behind him. Confused, Ralph looked all over, before taking the eldest's chosen path.

"Good, didn't go in my direction," Wakko said to himself, and decided to stop running. To save his energy until Ralph came back.

"Hey kid. What brings you here?" Wakko turned around to find a homeless man in ratty clothing with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand.

"Um... Who are you?" Wakko said, tilting his head in confusion. The guy just grinned, showing half rotten yellow teeth. It took everything Wakko had not to loose his breakfast at the sight. And he barely succeeded.

"Name's not important. You look parched, Want a drink?" He said, handing Wakko a bottle of beer.

"Err...No thank you," He said, shoving the drink away from him. But the guy still held it out, shaking the contents.

"Oh come on, don't knock it until you try it," he said. Wakko pondered for a moment, but then took the drink.

"I guess I can try it... Can't be that bad..." he said, taking the top off and took a sip... and another... and another... and another until he finished the whole drink. "It's not half bad...pretty good actually!"

The guy laughed as he took a sip of his own drink. " Told ya so," he said. Reaching beside him and pulling out three more. "Here, have some for the road."

Wakko took the drinks and stuffed them in his gag bag. "Thanks mister!" he said, putting his bag back in his mallet space.

"Wakko! Ralph's on your left!" The voice of his brother called. Looking left, Wakko indeed saw the overweight guard approaching him. Wakko stuck his tongue out before he ran away.

The Warners had chased the poor guard until his hands were on his knees trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong Ralphie? Can't go on any further?" Yakko said, his arms crossed with a sly facial expression. With a last attempt of his energy, Ralph swung his net. Luck must of been on his side, since he did catch something that time.

"Hey!" Wakko yelled when he was pulled off the ground and into the net, but Ralph payed no attention. "Let me outt of this thing!" Yakko and Dot were giggling at their brother's slowness and capture.

"What's wrong Wakko? Can't get out? Guess you were too slow!" Yakko said, falling on his back in uncontrollable laughter along with his sister. Wakko's face was red in anger as he struggled to get out, the alcohol taking effect. At first he failed, but soon the net broke and Wakko fell to the ground with a thump. The two laughing Warners didn't notice his escape until he grabbed Yakko's pants and brought him up from the floor to his level.

"You think it's funny when I get caught in a net? Find it funny? You try being in a net, see how YOU like it! Real funny!" Wakko yelled. It was lucky that Yakko didn't smell the alcohol on his breath, since he was right in his face. He brought up a fist to punch him, but was stopped by his sister. He struggled to get his hand out of Dot's grasp, but that stalled time for Yakko to get away and take Wakko's other hand.

"Wakko! Calm down! We're sorry! Okay?" Yakko said, putting his free hand on Wakko's shoulder, only to have it shaken off.

"Oh, now you're sorry? AFTER you teased me? Just leave me alone!" Wakko yelled, walking off in the direction of the tower. Dot started to follow her brother, but was held back by her other one.

"Just let him have some time too calm down. Probably got up on the wrong side of the bed or something," Yakko said. Dot nodded, but something told her something was wrong.

Wakko was stomping on the ground, glaring at anyone who even glanced at them. A wave of nausea washed over as he groaned and fell to the ground. "I don't feel so good..." he muttered to himself, as he got back on his feet shankingly. "Take it easy Wakko..." he said to himself as he headed in the direction of the water tower.

"Ugh... I'm tired..." Wakko muttered as he entered the tower. Another wave of nausea came as he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Flushing, Wakko rinsed the sour taste in his mouth and collapsed onto his bed, instantly asleep.

Yakko and Dot entered the tower ten minutes later after spending some time wandering around. They had expected to see Wakko flipping through channels on the TV, but were a little surprised when their no sign of their brother.

"Probably in his room. I'll go check up on him," Yakko said. Dot nodded, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Wakko? Are- What the heck? What happened in here?" he said, seeing the broken mirror and glass strewn across the floor. Then Yakko looked up a bit further to see his brother colapsed on his bed, asleep. "Get him to clean it up. He made the mess." Yakko went over and joined his sister in watching TV.

A couple hours later Wakko woke up, extremly thirsty, but feeling much better. Sitting up, he then noticed the glass sparkle in some of the last rays of light. "Oh yea... I should clean that up..." he said sheepishly to himself. Pulling out a broom from his mallet space, he sweeped up the shards and stuffing them in a bag. Wakko then put the bag behind his back (Where it disappeared) and left his room.

"Hey ya Wakko, finally up I see. Dinner's almost ready," Yakko said when Wakko entered the kitchen. He nodded as he grabbed a glass and filled it up to the top with water, and then guzzled it down. "Well, looks like someone was thirsty." Wakko looked over at his brother, who was stirring something in a pot, and set his glass in the sink.

"Yea... What's for dinner?" he asked, making Yakko grin.

"Spaghetti, with two extra cups of cheese to give it that boost!" he said. "Say, can you set the table?" Wakko nodded, his tounge hanging out, as he grabbed three bowls, forks, and a wad of napkins, and placed them in their correct spot on the table.

"Dot! Dinner!" Wakko called to his sister once Yakko took the noodles off the stove and put them in the bowls, puting the cheesy sauce on top.

The three were unusually quiet through dinner. Quiet, that is, until the question Yakko wanted to ask his brother earlier popped in his head. "Hey... Wakko?" he asked.

Wakko looked up to his brother, his mouth full of spaghetti. "Hmn?" he said, then swallowed. "What's that?"

"What was with the glass on the floor?" He asked. Wakko froze in fear. How was he going to tell his brother.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell on top of it. Broke it, but I said I would clean it up later, which I did," Wakko lied, then stuffed a forkful of his dinner in his mouth. Yakko didn't believe it, but he went with what he said.

After they finished dinner, Yakko and Dot went to the TV while Wakko did the dishes. His attention was focused entirely on the job until a conversation between his siblings made him listen.

"Say, what are we doing tomorrow Yakko?" Dot asked.

"Hmm... I dunno. Scratchy's not coming back until two days from now, and Hello Nurse is visiting family... We'll find someone though," Yakko said. Usually, when the two working at the psychiatrist office were out of town, which was rare, the three bugged other people. Ralph, Minerva (Although Dot stood to the side, tapping her foot with anger) the CEO, and other random people at the studio.

"Okay... You're soft..." Dot muttered, causing Yakko to laugh dryly.

"Do you enjoy using my arm as a pillow?" Yakko asked. Wakko gritted his teeth in anger. Why was it that Yakko spent all the time with Dot, and not him? It wasn't fair. Wakko was his sibling too!

"I'm done," Wakko muttered to himself as he walked to his room and closed the door. Raising his fist, he was about to punch the wall, when he thought back to something

_"Here, have some for the road." _The voice of the homeless guy rang in his head. Wakko reached for the gag bag and pulled out one of the bottles.

"Well... One can't hurt... But just one," Wakko said as he drank the bottle. When the bottle was empty, he stuffed it back in his gag back and stuffed it back in his mallet space. The effects of the drink were immediate, and Wakko felt much better than he had. Changing into his nightgown, he hopped in the bed and closed his eyes.

An hour later Dot had gone to bed, leaving Yakko the last one up. He was flipping through channels when he hear his brother go in the bathroom. Shrugging it off, Yakko went back to the TV, until he heard him throwing up. That's when he knew something was wrong.

* * *

Ta Da! End of Chapter two! Yea, my know how on alcohol stinks. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay! Hurray! SOL's are here- why am I cheering? Who knows. Only good thing about them is... nothing! Of course because of them, you might see the story less updated. And the beer Wakko drinks happens to be strong, to help the story out. On with the story!

* * *

Yakko raced to the bathroom where he saw his brother kneeling over the toilet, throwing up his stomach and then some. "Wakko? Are you okay?" Yakko asked with concern, walking up to Wakko and putting a hand on his shoulder. Once he was finished, he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth, then turned to face Yakko.

"I'm fine, my stomach just hurts a little bit, that's all," Wakko said, shrugging off Yakko's concern and shoulder. Turning to leave, Yakko grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm," Yakko said, only to have his hand brushed away by his annoyed brother.

"Look, I told you, I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed," Wakko said, walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. Yakko's facial expression turned from stunned to slightly angry as he crossed his arms in a slight pout.

"Fine! Be that way! But if you get sick don't come crying to me!" He yelled to his brother, but he was already in his room so he couldn't hear him. Thoughts zoomed in his head, half of them not even making sense as Yakko made the journey to his room. "What has gotten into Wakko? He's totally changed..." Yakko mused to himself as he changed into his pajamas and went to his bed. "And he has this odd smell, sorta like what Plotz smelled like that one Christmas..." Closing his eyes, Yakko drifted off to sleep.

Wakko tried to fall asleep, but for some reason couldn't. "I don't feel so good," Wakko complained for about the twentieth time that night. His stomach ache went from a minor discomfort to a 'move and you feel like your stomach exploded' feeling. "Maybe there's some Advil or something in the cabinet." Getting up, Wakko trudged back to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Digging through various medicines and other objects, he finally found a pain reliever he was looking for. Wakko grabbed a paper cup full of water and took the pill, smiling knowing that his pain will be gone.

Once he took the pill and threw away the cup, Wakko collapsed back onto his bed, suddenly exhausted. It wasn't too long until he fell asleep.

"Dot, where'd you put the oatmeal?" The voice of Yakko wavered into Wakko's room, waking him up. Wakko glanced at his clock, and saw it was only 8:30.

"I had to have morning siblings..." Wakko grumbled to himself, stumbling out of bed and changing into his shirt and putting his hat on, then headed out of his room.

"The oatmeal should be in the pantry, next to the bananas. Speaking of which, how long have they been in there?" Dot said as Wakko came into the kitchen, still half asleep.

"I don't know... I don't see it... Oh there it is! Next to the moldy apples! Man we really have to clean this out," Yakko said as he pulled out three packets of oatmeal with an accomplished grin on his face, like he ran a 10k and came in first. Finally Dot noticed Wakko, leaning against the fridge trying to stay awake.

"What? Did you not get enough sleep? That's a first..." Dot said, cracking an egg into the pan. Wakko gave her a weak glare, but sat down at the table, watching his siblings make breakfast.

"Yea, says he was in the bathroom throwing up. Speaking of which, how do ya feel?" Yakko said, facing him, but pouring the water all over the counter. Wakko tried hard not to laugh at the mess he was making.

"I'm fine, but you getting water everywhere," Wakko said. Curious, Yakko looked behind him, yelling out as he stopped pouring and grabbed a towel, cleaning it up.

"Yakko! Don't use the good dish towel!" Dot cried, reaching a hand out to stop him, but it was too late. All the water was cleaned up. Groaning, Dot grabbed the towel out of his hands and into a drawer. "That was the fifth towel this month..." Yakko and Wakko rolled their eyes at their sister's drama.

"Dot, it's just a dish towel. Now can we please finish cooking so we can eat?" Yakko asked, annoyed. Dot glared at her brothers and flipped a pancake while Yakko went back to pouring the water, careful not to spill it.

"FINALLY! We've finished breakfast! And it only took us... An hour!" Dot said, putting the pancakes on the plates while Yakko poured the oatmeal into bowls and put them on the table. Once they sat down, they chowed down on breakfast. Or at least, Yakko and Dot did. It wasn't until halfway through that they noticed Wakko was picking at it.

"What's wrong? They not taste good? Drat! I KNEW I put too much salt!" Dot said. Wakko made a face at the comment about the salt.

"No, I'm just not hungry, that's all," Wakko said, pushing his plate away. Yakko and Dot exchanged glances, before going into a fit of laughter, making him grit his teeth and twitch his eye.

"NOT HUNGRY? Oh god, that's a first!" Dot said, tears starting to form from her laughing.

"Maybe he's eaten so much his stomach can't handle it!" Yakko said, high-fiving his sister while almost falling out of the chair. Wakko felt his anger grow out of control as he stood up, although his siblings didn't notice. Once he grabbed the nearest thing in reach, a knife, and was about to throw, Yakko took that chance and opened his eyes.

"Woah! Wakko Warner, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Yakko yelled, grabbing his brother's wrist. Dot stopped laughing once her brother started yelling, and stared at the scene before her. Her _brother_ of all people tried to stab her with a knife. The brothers stared each other down while Dot looked between her brothers. Finally Wakko wrenched his wrist out of Yakko's grasp, put the knife down on the table, and went to his room without a word to either of them.

"He always takes Dot's side... Never teases Dot... Because Dot is his _precious _one, his _angel_, while I'm just the butt of their jokes," Wakko spat, trying to resist the urge to rip apart his room along with his siblings."I gotta take a drink..." Wakko reached into his gag bag and pulled out a bottle, popped the top, and guzzled it down in record time. Throwing it back in his sack, he sat back on his back, staring up at the cracked ceiling, a million and one thoughts zooming through his head.

"Wakko? Can I come in?" Yakko's voice came from the other side of the door. Wakko debated mentally if he should come in. "Wakko? Please, I just want to talk to you."

"Sure, I guess so," Wakko said. His brother came in and sat down next to him, looking at hm straight in the eyes. Swallowing nervously, he didn't even notice he was drumming his fingers until Yakko put his hand over them, smiling nervously.

"Wakko, have you been... Feeling well lately?" Yakko asked. Wakko tilted his head in confusion, although he knew perfectly well what he meant.

"I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?" Wakko asked, sounding as if everything was normal. Yakko sighed before going on, although shot his brother a disbelieving look.

"You've been a little moody lately. I mean, you tried to kill your sister today. That alone proves something is up," Yakko said.

"It's just..." Wakko trailed off. He knew what he was going to say, but couldn't say it. Like something was preventing him from talking.

"You don't like it when we tease you, is that it?" Yakko asked. Wakko nodded, trying to avoid eye contact. Knowing how important it was, Yakko tilted his brother's head with his finger so he could look at him in the eyes. "Well, why don't you say something then?"

"I... I don't know..." Wakko said. Sighing, Yakko dropped his finger. Talking to his brother was hopeless right now.

"Look, we're going to bother Plotz right now, wanna come or not?" Yakko asked. Wakko thought for a moment, until nodding with his tounge hanging out. The two brothers left the room and met up with Dot who was waiting by the door.

"About time you got here! Who were you with, some woman?" Dot said annoyingly, crossing her arms. Yakko rolled his eyes as the three went out the tower and down the ladder.

"Ha, I wish. Haven't talked to one in two days!" Yakko commented as they made their way to the office.

"And what a pleasant two days it has been," Dot said with her hands on her hips. "Boys."

Finally the three found themselves at the front door of Plotz's office, ready to jump out at him. "Ready sibs?" Wakko and Dot nodded with a smile. "Okay, three, two, ONE!" Yakko hollered as the three burst through the door, bouncing. Mr. Plotz, who was writing something before they burst through, jumped and cowered under his desk.

"Oh come one, we're not that scary!" Wakko said as he reached under his desk and brought out the shaking Plotz. Once he knew who had surprised him, Plotx got red in the face and pointed to the door.

"Go!" He hollered. Yakko turned to the invisible audience and raised his eye brows.

"No," he said, simply crossing his arms while his siblings put their hands on their hips. "I'm a poet and don't know it."

Plotz seemed even more annoyed at them, since he grabbed them by the neck and threw them out. "And stay out!" he yelled, brushing his hands off and slamming the door. Yakko crossed his hands and glared at the door.

"People these days are sooo rude," he said, getting up and dusting his pants off, then walked out the building, his siblings following close behind. Once outside, he turned to stand in front of them. "Next hour and a half that was supposed to be spend bothering our nice old CEO will now be spent doing whatever we want. As long as you are back here in an hour." Wakko and Dot nodded. In an instant the three zipped out on their own way.

Wakko didn't know what to do for his 90 minutes of free time, so he just wandered around until something would come to mind. But what was their to do at 10:00 in the morning in a movie studio? Lots!

During the first half hour Wakko found various ways to keep him busy. First he called out to a woman who later hit him with her purse, went on the monkey bars, annoyed a kid, dropped an anvil on a toon's head, called out to a woman, parodied Elvis, made faces in a window, called out to a woman, Swung on a flag pole, and called out to a woman.

"I need a drink," Wakko said when the sudden urge to drink a beer was bothering him. He pulled out his wallet and counted up his money, which was $24.49. Reaching into his mallet space, he then realized he left his gag bag in his room. "Maybe I can convince someone I'm 21..." Wakko wandered into the nearest store, looking around until he found the beer section. "Just one..." Grabbing one from the shelf, he brought it to the counter where a person chewing gum and reading _Seventeen_ looked up at him with a bored look.

"Are you even 21?" she said. Wakko stood on his toes in an attempt to look taller. _Time to put on my Wakko charm! _Wakko thought.

"Lady! 21? I'm WAAY older than that! Haven't you ever seen the show Animaniacs?" Wakko said. The lady gave him an odd look.

"Ani...Maniacs?" she said, clearly confused. Wakko nodded.

"Yep! Animaniacs! There's your proof! Clearly says on the show, created in 1930!" he said, pointing to his chest. The lady thought for a minute, before ringing it up and putting it in a bag.

"Come again sir," she said, blowing a bubble with her gum. Rolling his eyes, Wakko grabbed the bag and left.

"People today will belive anything..." Wakko muttered to himself, sneaking into an alley and downed the bottle in less than a minute. "I feel so much better now, I really needed that," Wakko put the bag and bottle behind his back, and turned to leave until a voice spoke up.

"Well Well Well, what brings you hear to our neck of the woods?" A voice behind Wakko spoke up. A sudden chill ran down his back as he turned to the owner of the voice.

"W-Who are you?" Wakko said, who was now shaking in fear. The person grabbed Wakko by the wrist, pulling him forward. Wakko got a glimpse of his attacker, and it was a guy around his forties, and pretty tall.

"Don't scream, and everything will be over quick," the guy said, pulling out a knife. Wakko swallowed nervously. _Yakko? Dot? Where are you?_ Wakko thought.

The hour and half had come and gone, and Yakko and Dot were waiting for their brother who had not yet come. "I told him to be here ten minutes ago..." Yakko said, pacing the ground. Dot stood there, watching her brother worry about her other one.

"Relax Yakko, he'll be here any minute," Dot said, trying to calm Yakko down, who was making her nervous.

"Maybe he's at the tower... Yea! Probably forgot we were meeting here and went home!" Yakko said. Dot knew it probably wasn't this case, but didn't say anything. Afterall, she had this bad feeling she couldn't shake away.

* * *

Author's Note: Before you ask, Wakko wasn't raped, okay! No! *Shakes head*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, remember this? From like forever ago, right? Yup. Anywho, the talented and amazing KaylaMicael asked to continue working on it, so many many thanks goes to her! You're awesome! Go look her up.

* * *

Dot watched uneasily as her oldest brother paced rapidly. He was starting to wear a trench in the pavement, but didn't seem to notice.

"Where is he?" he muttered.

His sister bit her lip uneasily. She was worried about Wakko too. They were supposed to meet almost twenty minutes ago, and he still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe he just forgot and went home," she said again, but by now she was even less convinced then before.

That nagging feeling of hers that something was wrong kept growing with every minute. Wakko had been acting really strange over the past few days. He was so moody all the time, and just that morning he had lost his temper and almost thrown a knife at her.

"Okay," Yakko said, stopping. "I'm gonna go look for him. You coming?"

Dot immediately scurried after him. As much a pain as Wakko could be most of the time, no way was she going to just stand here if he was in trouble.

The two Warners crisscrossed around the lot, looking for their missing brother, but several minutes later they'd found no sign of him. Yakko sighed heavily, rubbing his neck uneasily.

"We better check at home. If he's not there, we'll call someone."

Her unease growing with every step, Dot followed her brother toward the tower. He took her hand but didn't say anything, which made her even more nervous. Finally, they reached the tower and climbed up inside. Dot felt immediate relief when she saw the sulking figure on the couch.

Guess he did just forget.

Yakko immediately crossed his arms, frowning.

"What're you doing here?" he demanded. "We were supposed to meet almost a half hour ago!"

Wakko didn't reply; he just pulled his legs up on the couch and wrapped his arms around them. Dot frowned and started tapping her foot. She was starting to get irritated with his attitude, and concerned, though she'd never actually admit it.

"What's your problem anyway?" she sniffed. A chill ran down her back as a strange, choking sound that was like a laugh escaped her brother.

"My problem…"

Dot felt the fur on her neck rise at the slurred, angry tone of his voice. Yakko took a step forward, and in glancing at him, she was alarmed to see fear in his eyes.

"Wak, what's wrong with your hand?"

Dot looked closer, and her eyes widened when she saw a crimson stain spreading on the white glove. Yakko started to move closer, but both siblings froze when Wakko's head snapped up. Blood trickled from another cut near his brow and his red-rimmed eyes were burning with hate.

"Why d' you care?" he hissed viciously. "It's not like I'm her, right? If I don't show up, it's no big deal. I'm just th' stupid middle kid, right?"

Dot felt herself start shaking. In all the years she'd been alive, she had never seen so much rage in her brother, much less directed toward her. What did she do to make him so angry with her?

As she watched fearfully, Yakko took a deep breath and stepped forward again.

"Wakko," he said slowly and quietly, as if talking to an injured animal. "What happened to you?"

Another frightening laugh came from the couch. Almost unconsciously, Dot took a step backwards, afraid of doing something to make her brother even more unhinged than he already was. Cautiously, Yakko stepped closer.

"Take it easy, it's okay."

He reached out toward the bleeding hand.

"Just let me look at…"

What happened next was so sudden and fast that it was almost surreal. Wakko suddenly leaped to his feet as his fist lashed out. Yakko stumbled back from the blow, falling to one knee.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The infuriated scream seemed to come from a total stranger. Dot felt tears of shock burning in her eyes as she shook with terror. No matter how angry he'd gotten in the past, and she'd seen him mad, her brother had never struck either of them. She struggled to keep control, but a small sob escaped.

With that sound, the horrible anger suddenly left Wakko's face. He looked between her and Yakko with a strangely blank expression, then raised his hand and looked at it as if he couldn't believe it was his. Yakko stood up and slowly moved forward again, reaching out a hand.

"Sib?"

When no reply came, he stepped closer and lightly touched his brother's shoulder.

The next thing Dot knew, Wakko stumbled back from Yakko. She barely had time to react as he ran past her and out the door, slamming it. Still trembling, she looked over at her eldest brother. He stood still, looking stunned. She had little doubt that his thoughts were the same as hers.

What's wrong with him?

Yakko quickly got to his feet and ran to the door.

"Stay here," he said. "I'm going after him." Dot watched with wide eyes.

"B… but…"

Yakko hesitated, but his look was still grim.

"Dot, this serious. If I don't, he might get hurt."

* * *

Wakko ran blindly through the street, his mind spinning as his eyes burned. He felt these sensations only dimly, like he was outside his body. Even the sting of his wounded hand seemed detached. He kept seeing what he'd done over and over in his mind, clutching his aching fist.

How could I do that? That's not me… is it? Is that who I really am? Was that even me?

His thoughts were growing more and more scrambled, and it seemed that he was starting to weave. It was hard to tell though, as things were sliding in and out of focus. All of a sudden, he hit the ground.

Wakko let out a groan of pain as he stumbled to his feet, his shoulder sore. Gasping, he braced himself against a nearby wall and clutched his stomach. He hadn't eaten since last night, and was paying for it now. But even worse than that was the memory of how he'd hit his brother. Wakko started punching the wall, ignoring the throbbing in his palm from the deep cut as his rage churned.

_What's wrong with me? Why did I do that?_

After several moments, he felt a numbness spreading through his body. Breathing heavily, Wakko pushed himself up and tried to walk, but to his surprise he only staggered, a weird heat sloshing in his head. He took a deep breath and tried again, but he'd only taken a few steps before he stumbled over his own feet and fell. He tried to get up, but his body felt like lead.

Finally giving it up, Wakko reached for his gag bag. Pulling out one of the drinks, he fumbled with the top until he got it off. But once he did, he found himself just staring at it. An image of the man who had attacked him came back with a sudden sense of shame. Just a moment ago, he'd acted the same way.

_That's not me… or it wasn't._

Wakko leaned his head against the wall and lowered his hand. He didn't even care when the contents of the bottle spilled on the ground.

_No one's gonna come anyway_, he thought bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter for ya guys. Once again written by the great KaylaMichael.

* * *

Yakko ran down the street as fast as he could. He didn't know what was wrong or what would happen, but he had to find his brother. Taking a deep breath, he hurried onward until, to his relief, he saw Wakko sitting against a nearby wall. He ran over and knelt down, looking him over.

"Wakko, you okay?" he asked. "Are ya hurt?" There was no response for a moment, but then Wakko looked up sluggishly. He frowned, looking confused.

"Wha… what're y' doing?" he asked. Yakko frowned as well, confused by the slur in his voice. He was about to reply when he saw what his brother was holding.

"Oh my God…"

He ran over and pulled the bottle out of Wakko's hand. Shock, fear, and anger spun through his mind all at the same time.

"Wakko Warner, how much of this did you have?" he demanded.

Seeming unfazed by the anger, Wakko just shrugged.

"S' if you care…" he muttered.

Caught off guard, Yakko forgot his anger.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Wakko snorted, shaking his head.

"Less y' think I'll set a bad example."

Yakko was still stunned and angry, but also completely confused by now.

"What're you talking about?"

Tears suddenly filled Wakko's eyes and he slowly looked down at his now heavily bloodstained glove. Remembering the gash, Yakko reached toward it.

"What happened there?"

With a fierce glare, Wakko snatched his hand away and pulled some gauze out from his hammer space.

"You wouldn't know, would y'?" he snapped, his voice dripping with bitterness. "Y' weren't there. You never are!"

Yakko moved back, stung.

"What…"

He broke off as his brother suddenly whimpered, lifting his good hand to the smaller cut on his face.

"He t-tried t'… but no one… c-cared…"

Tears started streaming down his face as he pulled off the glove and wrapped his hand, or at least did the best he could with his shaking. Even through his raging emotions, Yakko felt his protective instinct take hold. Slowly, he reached out.

"Wakko…"

His younger sibling instantly shrank away from his hand and stumbled to his feet.

"You don't care 'bout me!" he snapped. "D-don't pretend y' do! Get away from me!"

Despite being hurt by the accusation, Yakko took a step forward.

"Wak, please…"

Wakko staggered backward, his eyes full of tears.

"No! G-go away! Leave me alone!"

His voice was growing louder and angrier by the minute. Yakko didn't want to leave, but he was afraid that further provoking could cause Wakko to hurt himself or someone else. His throat tightening, the eldest Warner slowly backed away. But when he passed an alley, he ducked inside and quietly watched as his brother stumbled over to the curb and sat on it.

Yakko bit his lip as Wakko slowly picked up the not quite empty bottle. How could he forget to get rid of that? His younger sibling stared at it for several long moments, then let loose a furious yell as he threw it at a wall. Shaking with sobs, he fell on his side and curled up on the cement.

Yakko felt his throat tighten as he watched his brother. Suddenly, everything that had happened over the past few days began coming back to him, things he now recognized as warning signs. Why did he keep dismissing them? Finally, Wakko stopped whimpering and lay quietly.

After a moment, Yakko walked over and realized that he had passed out. With a sigh, he carefully picked him up and headed back toward the tower. He hesitated on reaching the ladder, unsure of how to carry his brother up it. Finally, he gently shifted Wakko to his right arm and balanced him against the shoulder, using one hand to climb up and another to hold him.

Dot ran up as he opened the door, but Yakko quickly shook his head before carrying Wakko to his room and laying him on the bed. He considered pulling up the covers, but decided it was better to leave it alone. Slowly, he backed out and quietly closed the door, then turned to find his sister looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with him, Yakko?" she asked softly.

He rubbed his head, wondering how to answer. He couldn't very well tell her their brother was drunk. He hardly believed it himself. Finally, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It's complicated, sis."

Dot gazed at him, then spoke again.

"But… you're gonna fix it, right?"

Yakko automatically opened his mouth to reassure her that he would, but he found that he couldn't form the words. His throat suddenly tightened as he realized the truth.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Almost blindly, he slowly walked to the couch and sank down on it, placing his head in his hands.

"I… I don't know how."

He sat there, so absorbed in his raging feelings, he didn't even notice Dot slip out of the room. He was still upset with his brother, but he was also angry with himself. He couldn't escape the feeling that it was partly his fault for not noticing, for not knowing how to help, not being able to prevent this before it even happened…

"Yakko!"

At the sound of his sister's panicked voice, Yakko's head shot up just in time to see her sprinting back to the couch. She grabbed his arm and yanked on it, crying so hard she could barely gulp in enough air to talk.

"H-help…" she gasped. "H-he's sick… there… there's blood…"

Not bothering to hear the rest, Yakko jumped up and sprinted to the hall. His alarm sparked when he heard violent retching; he ran into the bathroom to see Wakko slump to the floor, having clearly emptied whatever was in his stomach.

Yakko saw blood on the floor and almost threw up himself, but a closer look revealed that it was from the injured hand. However, the relief from that realization quickly disappeared when he knelt beside Wakko and placed a hand on his back, receiving a feeble groan in return.

"I… I'm… fine…"

The words were cut off by a harsh coughing fit. Yakko quickly moved behind his brother and eased him back until he caught his breath, then felt his forehead and swallowed hard.

"For being 'fine', that's a pretty bad fever, sib," he said quietly, then looked up at Dot, who was watching with frantic eyes.

"I-is… what… what do we do?" she sniffled through repressed sobs. Yakko made himself sound calm as he spoke.

"We gotta help him, but we'll have to do it ourselves. Call Scratchy and tell him we can't come in tomorrow, okay? Don't tell him what's going on."

To his relief she ran off without question. He looked back at Wakko, but he'd already closed his eyes, moaning as he clutched his bleeding hand. Taking a deep breath, Yakko picked his semiconscious brother up and stood, carrying him out. Hazy black eyes looked up at him, frightened and confused.

"I f-feel sick…" he whispered hoarsely. Yakko held him closer as he started shivering.

"Easy, kiddo," he said softly. "I'm right here, okay? It's gonna be okay."

By now he had reached Wakko's room and gently laid him on his bed. After pulling up the covers, Yakko hurried back to the bathroom and dug through the cabinet until he found the little used first aid kit. He heard Dot speaking in a remarkably calm voice as he returned to his brother's room.

"Hold still, okay?" he said as he sat on the side of the bed. Wakko slowly nodded, but visibly flinched as his brother began cleaning the gash on his hand. Another rough cough escaped him.

"You got yourself pretty sick, bud," Yakko said gently as he pulled out a bandage.

His brother looked up, a slight, wobbly smile on his face.

"Well…" he croaked weakly. "I-I finally got your attention, din' I?"

Yakko felt his jaw slacken; he looked down at his younger sibling as his eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly he saw all the loneliness and anger that had been suppressed for who knew how long.

"Wakko…" he said softly, but he gave no sign of hearing. With a heavy sense of sadness, Yakko carefully wrapped the bandage around his hand, then gently tousled his hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Last one guys, and lemme tell ya: It's been a long but fun ride. Done by KaylaMichael

* * *

As the swirling darkness faded, Wakko felt awareness came back slowly… and reluctantly. His head felt like a house fell on it, his limbs were aching and his stomach wasn't much better. As things kept clearing, he winced as his splitting headache was made worse by a frantic voice.

"But what if he dies?"

"Shh, keep it down… he's not gonna die."

Despite Yakko's obvious attempt to keep his voice quiet, Wakko couldn't stop himself from groaning at the sound.

"Wait, hang on… I think he's coming out of it."

Letting out a soft moan, Wakko slowly opened his eyes.

"Yakko?" he rasped as he started to sit up. His head throbbed, and he slumped back, feeling as though he was glued to the pillow. His brother quickly hurried to the bedside and pressed a damp washcloth to his forehead.

"Morning, sib," he said with a slight smile. Wakko sighed in relief at the cooling effect. Dot, who was sitting on the side of the bed, suddenly leaped forward and hugged him so hard he thought he'd snap in half.

"I'm sorry, Wakko!" she sobbed. "I don't know what I did, but I'm really, really sorry!" Startled to see his sister so upset, Wakko suddenly felt guilty for all the awful things he'd thought about her. Taking a minute to get his breath back, he gently put his arms around her.

"Don't cry," he said softly. "It's okay." Dot slowly looked up, her eyes still brimming.

"R-really?" she asked in a tiny voice. "You're… you're not mad anymore?"

Despite his tightening throat, Wakko gave her a weak smile.

"No, I just…"

Another nauseating ache hit, making him groan. Yakko quickly placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"C'mon, Dot," he said gently. "Let him rest for now." She reluctantly slid off the bed, but hesitated.

"Wakko? You… you do forgive me, right?" she asked. Wakko looked up; he was about to say there was nothing to forgive, but the hopeful look in her eyes stopped him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, knowing it was the right thing to say. To his surprise, Dot smiled widely and kissed his forehead.

"Get better, okay?"

Her footsteps were light as she left the room. Once she was gone, Yakko closed the door and turned back toward him. Wakko sadly dropped his gaze and waited to be yelled at, like he knew he deserved. However, the bed shifted and he looked up to find his brother sitting beside him with a concerned look.

"How do ya feel?" he asked softly.

Wakko hesitated, then sighed heavily.

"Awful," he muttered, pushed to honesty. "My head hurts, my stomach hurts…"

He trailed off, then slowly looked up at Yakko.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I… it's my fault."

Tears of shame welled in his eyes and he looked down at his covers again.

"I messed up everything."

There was silence for several moments, then Wakko heard a slight sigh.

"Well…" Yakko said. "From what I can tell, there's just one thing messed up."

Wakko glanced up and frowned in confusion at his brother's sad smile.

"And as far as I'm standing, it's my fault too."

Yakko bit his lip, then suddenly leaned forward and was hugging Wakko tightly.

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

Even more confused by now, Wakko slowly returned the hug.

"W-… Why?" he asked hoarsely.

His brother drew back and smiled sadly.

"For not knowing you needed help." He sighed and looked at his feet for a while, then slowly looked up, looking almost as ashamed as Wakko felt.

"I don't blame you if you're mad at me," he said quietly. "I don't even really mind if you're mad. But…"

He looked down again, and his voice broke when he continued.

"Do you really… think I don't care as much about you?"

Feeling his own throat suddenly tighten, Wakko slowly pushed back his covers, crawled over to his brother and hugged him.

"I don't anymore," he said softly.

Once he said that, a strange sniffling sound escaped Yakko as he tightly returned the hug, nuzzling the top of his head just like he did with their sister.

"I… I know I haven't done the best job showing it," he said softly. "But I never wanted to make you think that."

After several moments he cleared his throat and drew back.

"You know you're still gonna be grounded, right?"

He couldn't help grinning as his younger brother nodded sheepishly, his tongue hanging out. He gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Love ya, little brother."

* * *

~Fin.


End file.
